


Worthy of the Storm

by Acreds



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow-centric, King Jon Snow, Targaryen Restoration, The Prince That Was Promised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acreds/pseuds/Acreds
Summary: At the tower joy as Lyanna Stark was giving birth to a prince. A man in a cloak showed up needing to speak of events he had seen and what was to come with the prince of ice and fire. Westeros would be forever changed by the prince who was promised a man worthy of the storm.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 31
Kudos: 76





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the tower of joy as Lyanna Stark was giving birth to a prince. A man in a cloak showed up needing to speak of events he had seen and what was to come with the prince of ice and fire. Westeros would be forever changed by the prince who was promised a man worthy of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the Game of Thrones characters or Marvel characters in the story.

At the Tower Joy Lyanna Stark lay ready to give birth surrounded by her Kingsguard sent to protect her and her firstborn son, a child of prophecy according to her husband Rhaegar. As time was drawing near for the birth of her child, she began to come in great pain with each increasing moment, As she let out a cry of pain and gave birth to the child one of her Kingsguard Ser Arthur Dayne came to the door.  
  
“My Queen, there is a man here to see you says he has seen many things about the child that lay in your arms.”  
  
“Have your talked to this man Arthur do you know if has any ill intentions for my son”?  
  
“It appears his intention are pure your Grace, but I’m not sure what to make of the mans eyes they are very strange. He says he sees many things maybe he is blood of the first men, but he claims to be from somewhere far off. He told me to tell you time is of the essence that we must hurry for trouble is on its way.”  
  
“Very well a man that passes you test may meet my child, send him in Ser Arthur”.  
  
A few moments later as Lyanna lay aching with her child in her arms. A tall man with jet black long hair in a rough braid and bright golden eyes walked in taking off his cloak showing his strong physique unsheathed a incredible looking sword took a knee and said “I pledge myself to the prince that was promised, bringer of the Dawn, bringer of the storm, and king of Westeros”.  
  
Quickly a gasp came from Lyanna as Arthur gripped dawn tight but did not draw his sword, but shifted into position in case this became hostile. Lyanna although being in increased pain as she began to take a cold sweat said “I’m sorry you must be mistaken my son is not the king he is not even the heir to my husband Rhaegar who is just the prince of the seven kingdoms.”  
  
The man in front of her frowned let out a small breath then said “I’m sorry to bring you this news, but as we speak the rebellion has taken a turn for the worst. As of not but a few days past the king was killed by his own guard Jamie Lannister Being stabbed in the back”.  
  
At this Arthur scowled, but did not interrupt knowing his duty as a Kingsguard. Lyanna then said “that makes my husband the king”.  
  
However the man just shook his head and calmly with sorrow in his voice said “Your Husbands reign came to an end not long ago your grace he was killed With a war hammer to chest by a man with named Robert Baratheon”.  
  
Lyanna felt like she couldn’t breathe she looked at Arthur who was pale as a ghost, she didn’t want to believe this but she knew this risk her and Rhaegar had took running off to get married,and how upset that Robert would be. She never loved Robert, like she did Rhaegar but she did not wish to cause this war all she wanted was to love and be a mother to her child.  
  
Arthur then suddenly snapped out of the trance he was in said “how do you know this to be true, you could be some sell sword or spy sent by Twin Lannister or the Mad King.”  
  
The man simply shook his head with a small frown said, “ Ser Arthur I believe you to be a man of honor who will not break his oath and if you strike me down you will be hurting your kings best chance at surviving and taking his kingdom back.”  
  
Lyanna still reeling from the news of husband began to wince in pain, Arthur caught this from the corner of his eye and immidialaty asked “your grace we need to get you to a maester immediately these hand maids are not enough in your condition.”  
  
“Arthur I feel very weak, but if what this man says is true you need go to Aegon he is the king of the seven kingdoms and his sister Rhaenys will need your help getting out of the capitol before it is too late.“  
  
Then she looked to the man she said “is it too late for the children.”  
  
The man then sighed and said “it is too late for the boy a monster sent by the Lannister’s crushed the boy but the girl has been taken to safety she will live to see many days.”  
  
Arthur more skeptical now more than ever began to draw the legendary sword dawn, but Lyanna grabbed his arm and let out a scream of pain to which Arthur quickly sheathed his sword and dropped to knee as a reaction, knowing he couldn’t do anything to help her pain. The man that had told all this bad news then said “Arthur she has the baby fever she is living her last moments but she has an important decision she has to make for the boy.”  
  
By this time Lyanna was coming in and out of consciousness so the boy was off with a wet mother in the corner. As she opened her eyes she knew her strength was leaving her she said “bring me my boy Arthur”.  
  
Arthur the went to the wet mother and gently grabbed him and took him to his mother who looked to be getting weaker by the minute. As she got the boy in her arms she said “my sweet baby boy I love you more than the world I wish for you to grow up to be happy and have whatever your heart desires.”  
  
As she caressed the boy in her arms she looked to the man in the corner and said, “Do you know of the life my boy will have?”  
The man the nodded and said “your boy has two paths he can take and the first must be chosen by you“.  
  
She stared at him frustrated with all that was happening but also happy with the bundle of joy that lay in her arms.  
  
He continued to speak shortly after “he said the first choice is that you let me and Arthur take the king from here and take him somewhere he will be safe and without ridicule till the time his duty calls to him.”  
  
She looked up at him the He continued and said “the second option is we wait and you let your brother who is on his way here take him and raise him as a bastard of his home, where he will be loved by some and ridiculed by others, being safe from the crown but never knowing who he is and what his destiny is until it costs him great suffering.”  
  
Lyanna was taken back by the second option she knew her brother to be a stubborn man, but a man of honor how would he let her son be ridiculed.  
  
As she pondered the situation the man said “I am sorry this is how things turned out but you need to make haste with this decision if you wait to long the first option will not be available because your brother will not be stopped getting to you no matter who stands in the way” glancing at Ser Arthur as he finished his sentence.  
  
As Lyanna lay there tears began to stroll down her face knowing she would never get to raise the boy in her arms the ball of joy in front of her giggled as it grabbed her finger to hold on to its mother. she rolled over away from everyone to spend precious time just her and her son.  
  
After a while she turned to face the man who stood quietly yet firm in the same spot he had entered. She said “Ser I would like to know the name of the man who swore his sword to boy in my arms.”  
  
He smiled and then said “my name is Heimdall of the land of Asgard a land that was west of Westeros.”  
  
She caught the last of his sentence then said “what do you mean was west of Westeros?”  
  
“My lady I am the last of my people they were wiped out by a war called ragnarok.”  
  
Giving the best sympathetic smile she could while her body drained and she felt like just closing her eyes but she felt like she had to push on for her child a little while longer. “I am sorry to hear about your people hemidall but what brings you hear to my son of all people you have travelled very far to meet a babe.”  
  
Heimdall smiles and says “my lady like greenseers here in your land I can see things that connect to my people and I have seen your boy is connected to my people and will lead all people given that is the path he chooses.”  
  
Still eyeing the man she says “very well you reasoning although lacking detail, I believe you will protect my boy my Aegon”.  
  
“How does Aegon sound my boy in honor of your brother whom I know you will avenge”, she smiles as he giggles at her playing with him.  
  
“A fine name your grace a name truly fit for a king”, Arthur says. As he takes a knee and swears his sword to his king Aegon Targaryen.  
  
Lyanna smiles and says “rise Ser Arthur I have made my decision.”  
  
“What decision have you made my queen”, Ser Arthur says,  
  
“You will take Aegon and I know you will keep him safe, but you must promise me he knows of his heritage and his parents, do not hid this from him let him be a child, but let him go by the name I gave him when he is around people you trust till he is old enough to protect himself”.  
  
Arthur nodded and stood firm like night of the seven kingdoms and said “it will be done my Queen.”  
  
Lyanna was not done, “Arthur my times draws near I must stay here I fear I cannot travel, I must speak to my brother when he arrives I will make him promise me something for Aegon if it’s the last thing I do.”  
  
Arthur smiles Lyanna was a Wolf if there ever was one.  
  
She kisses her babe says her final goodbyes with tears running down her face “be good my sweet little storm be gentle, yet bring thunder upon your enemies let no one take what is yours I love you my little dragon wolf.”  
  
Heimdall smiles thinking little does she know he will bring a storm to this land like nothing anyone has ever seen.  
As Arthur says his goodbye to his fellow Kingsguard telling them his queen had given him a specific quest, that him and the man with the cloak have a important mission they must leave for at once.  
  
As they set out Arthur looks over and says “I suppose you know where we should go with the king.“  
  
Heimdall smiles and says “yes of course we must go north very far north.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a revised version of my first fanfic, feel free to use ideas. I really like the idea of Jon snow/mjolnir. I will add more characters as the story develops. 
> 
> I do not own any characters of these stories.


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a time jump, I do plan to have flash backs as the story goes on to fill in some empty spaces here and there. This chapter takes place some 18 years after chapter One, so my timeline will be a bit different but it’s an alternate universe so it works for me.  
> The chapter opens with Aegon training with Arthur and Heimdall just like he had almost everyday for as long as he could remember.

“I yield” said Aegon as he dropped out of the defensive stance Arthur had him in, with the sword lowering from his neck and torso.  
  
Aegon smiled and said “ Thank you for the spar Arthur I enjoy these sessions we have with the blades even though I rarely seem to win with you using both blades now”.  
  
Arthur let out a small chuckle and said “ Aegon my king one sword was not challenging you enough anymore, you must learn from defeat if you are to continue to improve.”  
  
Aegon looked at Arthur knowing he was right and just nodded his head. Aegon never did like being called king or your grace, he knew his family history as Arthur and Heimdall both taught him everyday just like his sparring session in the morning. Aegon also knew he wasn’t the king of Westeros, heck he wasn’t even king beyond the wall, not that he wanted to be, that title went to a man named Mance Rader. Aegon didn’t know the man well only that the free folk had a respect for the man that they didn’t have for most.  
  
“Aegon your brooding again, you remind me of Rhaegar every time your drift off right in the middle of a conversation”.  
  
Aegon only smiled saying “ I’m sure Heimdall is waiting for us so he can show us how bad we are at our battle strategy again”.  
  
Arthur smirked knowing Aegon was half right “ lead on your grace”.  
  


As Aegon entered their tent followed by Arthur, Heimdall turned already having the table littered with papers and figures simulating battle said “I see Arthur got the upper hand today with the swords let’s see who comes out ahead in the battle of the minds.”  
  
Aegon smiled at knowing somehow Heimdall always seen was going on with him, knowing that had some sort of connection that even he did not fully understand. “So Heimdall when are we going to see you spar with us, we all know you know how to Wield Hofund even if you never have to.”  
  
“My prince one day we will spar as much as you will like, and as I have said before you are not yet ready to spar with an Asgardian yet, you have not yet come that far in your training”.  
  
Aegon knew what Heimdall’s answer would be before he asked, but he always asked anyway hoping one day the answer would change. He also wondered why Hemidall always called him a prince while Arthur called him a king. It never really mattered he told them both several times to call him Aegon, but they were a stubborn lot. He would rather go by his alias Jon rather than My King or My prince.  
  
He also remembers a conversation he had with Heimdall on his sixteenth name day about how one day he would have to make a decision, and that decision would have many people call him a king including him. Aegon always felt a little uneasy when he rethought of the conversation he had, he often wondered if he could get out of being anything more than a man who lived north of the wall peacefully with his best friends and protectors.  
  
“Is this a brooding contest your grace or a battle” Arthur said, Aegon then smiled knowing how competitive Arthur was, knowing he was ready to challenge Heimdall at his strategy game.  
  
“Let the battle begin, give me the fire champion I shall win this time Heimdall” Aegon said  
  
This game was similar to cyvasse they used to play when he was a child, but as they got older Heimdall showed them this game which held an element as well as armies to place to win the battle. Aegon usually chose fire, while Arthur chose ice with his unless Aegon chose it, and because Heimdall said he showed them the game he always got the strongest piece with his army the Storm.  
  
The game went on for hours, Aegon and Arthur had combined their forces, after taking out Heimdalls front lines and side sentries, hoping a full frontal assault would finally win them the game. Heimdall only smiled and noted “You boys know that it is every man for himself, but here you are teaming up to take my team down.”  
  
Both Arthur and Aegon nodded to one another seeming to agree they should knock Heimdall out and suffer the consequences later. As they got their pieces leading with their magic and their armies, thinking we have won this time, or at least we will knock Heimdall out. Heimdall only smiled as both Arthur and Aegon fell into his trap, it was over and there was nothing either Arthur or Aegon could do about it.  
  
As Arthur and Aegon closed in on Heimdalls final troops and started to surround him, they noticed Heimdall chuckle lik he had been waiting on this for hours. “What’s so funny, Heimdall we have you surrounded there’s not where to maneuver your forces” Aegon started rather confidently. “Poor prince, I have you and the sword of the morning exactly where I want you it’s time to unleash the power of the storm”  
  
Then on cue Heimdall picked off piece by piece of each of there armies while Aegon and Arthur tried to combine what they had left to stop him. In the end it was too late they had underestimated the storm again. When the game was finished Arthur and Aegon were out of pieces while Heimdall had a man and the storm standing triumphant as always.  
  
“Heimdall how come you always get the storm piece that’s why you always beat us” Aegon looked just a tad bit surprised and frustrated knowing how competitive they all were he had to ask.  
  
Heimdall answered and said “there will come a time in the near future that no one but you Aegon will wield the power of the storm if you so choose it.”  
  
A few days later they had planned a trip to a small wildling community called Hardhome for Aegon’s eighteenth nameday. Aegon always wondered why they lived just outside it’s reach and the water it would been easier he thought to Just live in the community but Heimdall was insistent on building there living space around the ancient hammer that stuck out of the ground.  
  
Aegon remembered he had asked Heimdall at a young age why that he wanted to be near some old hammer, when he had an awesome long sword that even Arthur was jealous of at times. Heimdall always answered the same “ one day my prince that hammer would come in handy at a very important time”. At the time Aegon and Arthur had both laughed, they had even made jokes as saying it was only good to hang their armor or swords on, but Heimdall would always have harsh words to say if they put anything near or on the hammer. It was like Heimdall was connected to it in a way him and Arthur couldn’t imagine, but Aegon respected Heimdall and just acted like the old hammer wasn’t there that seemed to suffice Heimdall for now.  
  
As they entered Hardhome there was a chill In the air, Aegon thought it was unusually cold today, but he shrugged his shoulder and gripped his sword to make sure it was there, it was nothing compared to Dawn or Hofund, but he liked to be armed either way. He thought to himself never know what could happen in a wildling village.  
  
As Aegon strolled through the camp he had Arthur to his left in armor similar to his Kingsguard armor with a cloak over the front. To his right was Heimdall who had less armor but still carried his powerful sword in a sheath across his back, he also had a cloak on as Heimdall said It is was always good to not draw too much attention.  
  
Aegon always enjoyed the company of a certain wildling when he was around one of their camps his name was Tormund Gianstbane he always made Aegon laugh, even Heimdall and Arthur had smirked at the mans mannerisms he was crazy but loyal once he knew you. After knowing each other for a few years Aegon had actually told Tormund his name which had been agreed on between the three of them. Tormund was an ally if the need ever arose he thought.  
  
As was their usual when they met Tormund grabbed Aegon into a giant hug squeezing his insides till they felt like they could bust, which was always followed by a laugh from his red headed friend. After Aegon and Tormund had exchanged stories which mostly meant Tormund bragging about some insane stunt he had pulled like his namesake he always told around strangers first. Then as Tormund was finished with a story there came two wildlings on horse back As fast as they could yelling “the others there coming the others there coming”.  
  
At that moment Tormund looked like he had seen a nightmare in front of his eyes he had never seen the man full of life go so pale in an instance. After a moment Tormund said we must go to the council house and speak to maynce we must prepare the people. As Tormund set out at a brisk pace Aegon looked to Heimdall who had already begun nodding his head to follow the wildling.  
  
When they arrived at the council house you could tell the people were in disarray, there was shouting and fussing and foul threats being cast abound. He knew the wildlings were different but Aegon had never seen such confusion in a room he wondered how they got anything done. As if out of then air, or maybe it was all the confusion, Mance came up behind Aegon and his companions and said I believe it is time we plan our strategy men.  
  
Aegon never being in a real battle wondered what help he could be, but he knew Arthur and Heimdall could be invaluable to their cause if these people were in as much danger as it seemed. As Mance and his wilding tribe leaders gathered around a table the room became quiet. Mance began to speak “So we know the time has come to make a stand against the others, we can run no longer we must show these dead men what real breathing fighters can do”. With this the room cheered but, after a moment a blonde haired warrior women said “ Mance your words are encouraging but we need a strategy if we are to survive the day”  
  
Mance looked like he expected to hear this then replied, “Val I am glad you asked see we have guests with us who have our strategy and our salvation if you believe it.”  
  
Aegon then noticed Mance followed by the rest of the wildlings look at them, before Aegon could speak Heimdall rolled out a large parchment of paper he had been carrying under his cloak, it laid out the surrounding area with a few placements and instructions on them. Heimdall followed this by saying “you can confirm with your riders the others are coming in great numbers from here, we must be ready to fight off the first wave near the water after it has been defeated we must use the giants we have to bust the ice and force them to attack back to this position here. This is where we end the threat for moment and save the most people.”  
  
Aegon noticed the place Heimdall pointed to that would end the fight was their home how could a small cabin be capable of defeating the threat of these dead men if they are as capable as these people think. Why shouldn’t we try to evacuate the women and children and stand and fight, Aegon thought then remembered Heimdall has sight so maybe this is the only way I trust him to protect these people like he has protected me.  
  
Shortly after the meeting broke and everyone got into position you could hear the woman named Val asking Mance a question “ I know you believe in prophecies Mance, but are you sure these southerners are really our salvation?” Mance then smiled and answered “don’t you remember the songs of old, No power can Extinguish the darkness like the power of the storm” with that answer the woman see, to nod her head and leave. Aegon thought could Heimdalls game be more than I thought.  
  
As Aegon thought on what he had heard, suddenly there came a sound of a great horn as the air became increasingly cold. Then Aegonl looked over to Heimdall who had just whispered something to Arthur to which Arthur took off his cloak and handed him his off hand sword a fine valaryian steel blade. “Arthur what are you doing you will need both blades in this fight if we are to win?”  
  
”My king I have been informed your blade will be useless in this battle so take my off hand, do not worry I still have dawn your grace I am not empty handed” Aegon still confused looked to Heimdall to talk some sense into the knight but Heimdall replied “my prince your blade is nothing more than practice sword against this foe only valaryian steel, dragon glass, or something very powerful can destroy these foes.” Aegon seen sense in his words and replaced his sword with Arthurs off hand sword giving Arthur his apparently useless sword.  
  
As All the wildlings got into position with Aegon, Arthur, and Heimdall spread across the front lines, with Mance and Tormund near the giants as if to on command have them break the ice. As the enemy approached a fear came on Aegon he could see there blue glowing eyes just waiting to take them it seemed. They came to the edge of the water then stopped as if it was a command but Aegon heard no order.  
  
Then all at once they charged, wild and As if a unrelenting force they charged. Arrows were loosed and And cries were heard as they crossed the lake. As the wave hit Aegon and Arthur and Heimdall all drew the blades and cut enemies down as fast as they could reach them. Although these dead men skill were lacking their numbers were unrelenting Aegon could feel his arms starting to tire but he pushed forward not willing to give in to the despair that was in the air. As it seemed Arthur and Heimdall were having no problem with these creatures either they were mowing them down faster than they could come so suddenly a different kind approached one that wore armor and had an ice sword He charged at Aegon but before he could get to him he was met by the blade of the sword of the morning. Arthur had protected him like he said he always would.  
  
As Arthur and this tall white man battled, Heimdall seemed to move closer and closer to the lake for what reason Aegon did not know But he couldn’t stop to yell he was still being attacked by these mindless beasts. As Arthur fought toe to toes with this white walker as Maynce had said he noticed it had great confidence in its ability, Arthur knew then it was on,y a matter of time before it slipped and Arthur would claim victory. As the battle went on he seen the walker had not slowed down Arthur would have to take a new approach to win even he could not do this all day at this pace.  
  
Arthur remembered the confidence of this creature, so he immediatly began to lead and strike with the dull blade Aegon had carried, this seem to make the walker smile as If he was getting the upper hand. Then Arthur stepped back and brought Aegon’s blade hard down directly on the ice sword which made it shatter on impact. The walker smiled as if he had won, then quickly Arthur brought Dawn though the chest of the walker seemingly catching him off guard as he shattered into pieces of ice across the ground.  
  
As Arthur sliced the Walker into pieces the mindless others shattered into pieces as well seemingly ending the battle. At this signal Tormund and Mance gave the giants the signal as they begin to crush the ice into pieces. It seemed to work well until across the lake A walker that stood In the middle of them all smiled and began to raise his hands freezing the lake back again and to Aegon’s unbelief the dead wildlings all around them began to slowly come to life with blue eyes.  
  
Heimdall at seeing the giants beginning to falter To crack the refreezing ice seeing what he knew as the leader of the night begin to use his power to reanimate the dead around them. He knew what he must do he lifted his powerful sword that at one time had controlled the most powerful gate in the world. Once the sword was above his head he summoned all his power and shouted “FOR ASGARD” he slammed his sword down into the ice then made slight turn which made the entire ice crack the lake becoming water no longer frozen separating them from the army of the dead and the leader.  
  
At this the night leader frowned and step back knowing he would not cross at this time.  
  
Back across the lake Aegon stood almost in shock as he had watched both Heimdall and Arthur use increasing amount of strengths to fend of the army. As Hemidall approached he pulled Aegon to follow saying ”we must move back my prince your destiny is at hand it is up to you now”.  
  
As they made there way back to their small cabin everyone seemed to surround around Heimdall and Arthur who were on each side of Aegon. As the re animated wildling dead closed in they came in a fury just like before. As the battle commenced the living had already fought one battle and would not last very long even Heimdall and Arthur looked vulnerable now. As desperation began to set in as he noticed wildlings falling on every side even Arthur and Heimdall were moving much slower and soon would start taking damage if something didn’t change soon.  
  
As if on cue he heard Heimdall yell “now is the time Aegon you must decide will you save these people, will you become a king, will you accept your destiny, will you bring the storm”. Suddenly the world seemed to stop spinning as the world around Aegon stopped for a brief moment he had a decision to make.  
  
“I must save these people, they cannot die here, I will not let this evil win, I will lay down my life if thats what it takes!” Heimdall smiled at this and looked back towards the cabin and said “go”  
  
Aegon ran to the cabin cutting Dead wildlings down around him on either side as he got to the cabin he swung opened the door, then he seen in the hammer it had a light around it as if it was calling to him to tell him to come. Aegon went to the hammer in a hurry sheathed Arthur’s sword as he put his hand around the handle a thought seemed to run like a shock to his brain telling him “Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of the storm.”  
  
With no hesitation knowing if all the lives at stake, he pulled the hammer from the ground when he did he felt a great surge of energy run through his body. He felt as if his entire being was being filled with power. He instinctively held his hammer to the sky and a huge bolt of lightening struck right in the middle of the cabin. Aegon closed his eyes letting he power run through him he also could feel his body growing and armour being placed on his arms and his entire body.  
  
Outside as the battle waged on Arthur was killing as many as he could but it was no doubt they were losing ground, nothing short of a miracle was going to save them now. He has seen Aegon run back to the cabin, he didn’t know the reason he just felt guilt for not being able to protect his king, he had promised to give his life back in the tower of joy for this boy and it seemed that he would do just that shortly.  
  
Then suddenly the cabin door came flying off the hinges and all Arthur could see was a hammer flying through the doorway killing dead wildlings by the bunches. Arthur then looked over to Heimdall who had the biggest smile on his face, which dumbfounded Arthur how could he smile at a time like this I thought he was a smart man.  
  
Heimdall then felt a presence he hadn’t felt since his old friend had threw the hammer to the sky in the last moments of ragnarak. Mjolnir the storm had found its next champion the power of the storm had reawakened again. All he could do was smile. As Aegon threw the hammer through the door killing every dead other in a straight line as far as he could see. He walked threw the door and stuck out his hand calling the storm to him again. When it entered his hand he began to spin it incredibly fast and took off into the sky to charge his Storm for a powerful strike. As he collected his power he plunged toward the ground and struck it as hard as he could letting out a bolt of lightning that struck the ground made every dead other obliterate out of existence in the area he was in. That battle ended swiftly once the storm entered the fight. Aegon went through the enemy as if he was leagues above their ability.  
  
When the battle had ended bodies lay everywhere throughout the area where their cabin had been. Aegon walked up to Arthur who’s Jaw was almost on the ground as said “Thank you for letting me use your sword Arthur, but I think I like my new hammer better”. Arthur just nodded not being able to speak.  
  
Aegon then made his way over the Heimdall who took and knee and said “My king it is good to see you, I am glad you chose to save my people and all people”  
  
Aegon said “arise Heimdall I would have done anthung to save my friends and these people”,he brough to Heimdall in for a hug then whispered “after we have finished here I would like a spar I believe it’s time to asguardians test their metal, I know mjolnir would like it” at the this Heimdall smiled and said “ very well my king” .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys, I appreciate the feedback. If I’m being honest I know my grammar and formatting is bad, but I wrote this for content. I have since revised chapter one since becoming more familiar with this platform hope you enjoy.


	3. Forging Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on Aegon building his allies starting with the Freefolk extending from there. I hope to cover the north and work my way from there. I also plan to bring in the rest of the Targaryens soon starting with Aemon at the wall. This chapter begins right after the battle of Hardhome where we see how people first react to the bringer of the storm.

After the necessary clean up and a few days of rest for the survivors of Hardhome. The wildlings along with Aegon, Arthur, and Heimdall had gathered together to feast their survival and Plans for the future.  
  
Aegon did not know what to expect from the wildlings at the feast, he wasn’t expecting their moods to be so upbeat after what had just happened. Aegon didn’t know For sure but all these people seemed to be more happy now than they had been before the attack. Aegon thought to himself maybe this is some effect that comes to your mind after a hard battle, or maybe his training with Arthur and Heimdall had made him at least not lose his mind completely.  
  
So much had happened during the battle Aegon had spent the last few days trying wrap his head around everything. After the battle thing seemed to come back at him all at once. He was glad the battle had been won and lives had been saved, but his was still coming to terms with his new found power and abilities. He spent the next few days after the conflict brooding in his spare time while keeping one hand on mjolnir it seemed to bing him some peace as he tried to sort through his thoughts and what Heimdall had said about becoming king.  
  
The more time he spent with mjolnir the more at peace he became with this new power. He had learned the name of the hammer through this bond he seemed to share with it. He learned from a conversation he had with Heimdall that over time he would learn a great many things through this bond with the storm. Heimdall had tried to explain that the power didn’t exclusively come from the hammer, but that the hammer was a conduit in which he could better control the power of the storm. This confused Aegon at first, which Heimdall seemed to understand as he said “You wield this power because you were found worthy of its power, when you made the effort to save all these people and lifted the hammer your entire being was fused with this power, this bond is what makes you an Asgardian.”  
  
Aegon didn’t quite understand all of what Heimdall had said, but he knew it was all true like he had this feeling that he and Heimdall shared a new bond, like they were family although he already considered Arthur and Heimdall his family. As Aegon smiled remembering this conversation he also looked forward to being able to spar with Heimdall for the first time.  
  
Arthur had been the opposite of Heimdall over the course of the last few days, he had been quiet and reserved saying very little he looked to be in deep thought as Aegon approached him. “Arthur I think it’s time we talked about what happened during the battle”. Arthur turned and let out a sigh as he said “yes your grace I believe it is”.  
  
Before Aegon could speak, Arthur began talking again “I’m sorry your grace that I wasn’t there to protect you at the cabin I thought you were gone as I seen you enter the cabin as those dead things encircled it” . Aegon gave a look of being totally surprised after all that had happened this was what Arthur was focusing on. After the initial surprise had faded Aegon let out a slight chuckle and said “Arthur you are true knight if there ever was one, you destroyed the only white walker we faced saving me and everyone else from the first assault and you are still thinking you somehow let me down”. Arthur still shaking his head as if he couldn’t allow himself to think otherwise said “your grace we were about to be overrun before you came out of that cabin with that hammer of yours”. Aegon smiled and returned his compliment saying “Mjolnir is a mighty weapon indeed, but don’t sell yourself short Arthur you saved my life and many others only adding to the growing legend of the sword of the morning.” Arthur smiled as he understood Aegon was trying to make him feel better about this whole situation, but Arthur still had some questions he had to ask or else he was going to go crazy.  
  
After a few questions regarding the wildlings Arthur couldn’t hold it in anymore “Aegon are you ok? Are you still yourself? Those things I saw you do they were unlike anything I have ever seen”. Aegon could only smile as his protector finally looked like he had burst asking the questions he had clearly been holding in for the right moment. “I’m am still Aegon Targaryen, I’m still the same boy you defeated in the yard with your two swords just a few days ago, however I understand your worry if I saw what you saw I’m sure I would asking these same questions.” Arthur seemed a bit relieved but still had a questioning look on his face, so Aegon continued “After I touched mjolnir picking up his hammer from his side where he had it placed showing it to a Arthur, I became worthy of the storm, before you say anything yes it’s like that strategy game Heimdall has had us playing for years now, I am still the same person but now I have this connection to these powers that seem to be growing the more I am in contact with mjolnir the more comfortable I become.” Arthur waited a few moments seeming to take everything Aegon said into consideration before replying “I suppose Heimdalls games aren’t completely useless after all, it also makes more sense now that I remember the thunder I heard when you entered that cabin and the way the skies turned as you charged that huge bolt of lightning into that pile of the dead, I only have one more question Aegon what about your eyes?”  
  
Aegon was glad Arthur was handling this as well as he was, but it shouldn't be a surprise at this point I mean after walking dead men how much more could there be. However Arthurs last question had Aegon confused, “What do you mean my eyes Arthur is something wrong with them?” Arthur replied quickly “everything appears normal now your grace, but when you came out of that cabin your eyes seemed to shine bright almost a shade a blue, but it was lighter like the lightning coming from your hammer it was like your whole body was this storm” Aegon thought about what Arthur had said then he remembered his conversation with Heimdall, then replied “According to Heimdall the hammer is not the source of my power, it just helps me control it, but when I picked up the hammer the first time I was given the power of the storm that will always be a part of my being, I guess since it was my first time with this power, and all I could think about was saving everyone I didn’t really stop and notice what was going on with my body”. This answer seemed to put him at ease, about this time Heimdall came up to them and said “the feast is about to start I believe we should head that way”.  
  
As they entered the large hall that had been relatively unharmed as it was away from most of the fighting, Aegon looked over to Heimdall who had a smirk on his face like he knew something everyone else didn’t. “Heimdall do you have something you wish to share with the rest of us?”. Heimdall gave him a emotionless look and said “all I ask is when the time comes Let the wildlings say their peace before you make a decision.” Aegon gave him a frown not knowing what to make of this, but he trusted Heimdall so he nodded his head in agreement.  
  
As Aegon was about to sit himself down at a table in corner of the room, Mance called out for them to come sit at the Hugh table at the front of the room with him Tormund, Val, and the rest of the wildling leaders. Aegon hesitated then thought he shouldn’t disrespect the wildlings after what they had been through the last few days. As he approached the table Mance pointed to their seats which were at the center of the table with his being slightly larger than the rest. This gesture confused Aegon slightly shouldn’t Mance sit in this seat he is King beyond the wall. As Aegon sat down something happened that shocked Aegon him completely has he just looked wide eyed.  
  
To Aegon’s shock as he took his seat everyone including Mance stood up turned around to face him and bent to a knee. There was a long moment of silence as everyone stayed to a knee and waited for Aegon to respond. Figuring out the delay Aegon said “Please Rise”. Then everyone stood back up but looked to Aegon like he was something from a fairytale. Aegon paused for a moment then turned his attention to Mance who looked like the rest of the wildlings, “Mance can you please explain the meaning of all this?” Mance then returned out of his daze and said “your grace, it is just what it seems we have sworn our allegiance and bent the knee to our king.” Aegon looked even more bewildered as he said “I thought the wildlings didn’t bend the knee to anyone, besides don’t they hate all those southern kneelers because all they do is give up their freedom to kings and queens?” Mance only smiled then replied “we haven’t bent the knee to any southern king, they have bent the knee to the bringer of the storm, their savior, killer of the great others.”  
  
Aegon was pulled out his state of shock by a hard slap to the back from Tormund who said “Ah king storm, don’t act so surprised your a bloody legend, every wildling grew up on the tales of the ancient storm and the power it possessed to Protect People and destroy Evil wherever it may be.” Aegon was still speechless as he looked over to Heimdall who gave him that I told you so look. Before Aegon could bring his gaze back around Tormund raised his glass and screamed “All hail King Storm”. To which the entire hall erupted “KING STORM KING STORM KIMG STORM”.  
  
The rest of the night went by in a blur, as countless wildlings all came by to swear their allegiance personally to their new king. Aegon and his protectors had decided to stay in Hardhome for the night as the feast hadn’t ended till very late into the night, even then Aegon had to excuse himself from the never ending line of kneeling wildlings. Aegon had secretly hoped everything would go back to normal with a night to sleep off their drinking and maybe everyone would come to their senses.  
  
As Aegon equipped his regular armor back on he hadn’t been seen in since he entered Hardhome he had learnt since then he could summon his armor from the storm by holding mjolnir to the sky to channel his power and his armor would just from around him. He also hoped last night was just a dream that they could just go back to their cabin, but deep down he knew things could never actually go back to the way things were, but he could hope. As he stuck his head outside he let out a sigh, things had not changed, but he couldn’t turn around he had to push on he was already one foot outside the tent.   
  
Looking around he noticed every Freefolk that survived was outside his tent looking at him again with that gaze like he was something other than just a man. Before Aegon made a move Arthur learned into him and said “your grace your people are awaiting your command”. Aegon thought Arthur was really going back into that Kingsguard role now as he had that stoic look as he beamed out pride. He glanced over to Heimdall who smiled and said “Lead your people, it is time”. Aegon nodded to the both of them and opened his mouth thinking here goes.   
  
“I am truly humbled by the faith you show in me, but I am just man as any of you I can cry laugh bleed and die just like all of you.” Aegon paused to look for a reaction but got none so he continued, “If you really wish for me to lead you I will do so to the best of my ability but I warn you there will be many battles ahead to fight not only the others, but against the rulers of the south and what they have done to wrong my family, if any of you have a problem with fighting in the south tell me now and I will lead you all to a safe place and we can part from there.” As Aegon waited for a reply Mance seemed to speak up as it seemed he was still the voice of the Freefolk.   
  
“Your grace we will follow you to the ends of this planet, wherever you choose to go we will follow, for there is no safer place than being beside the bringer of the storm.” With this a cheer began again “King Storm, King Storm, King Storm”   
  
Aegon raised his hand to quiet the crowd, and said “very well then our first order of business is to move south of the wall we will march for castle black all of us, no one will stay on this side of the wall until we have dealt with the power of the king of the night.” All looked on so he continued “There is land south of the wall where those who cannot fight will stay I will talk with the warden of the north and swell os the men who wear the black, they will not deny us passage through the wall they will not deny Aegon Targaryen Bringer of the storm”. As he said this he raised his hammer to the sky and a blast of lighting shot down and placed his armor on him and He had a glow about him that unhuman, but this had the desired effect as the Freefolk cheered their king with confidence about the path forward.   
  
Aegon motioned Mance to meet with him Arthur, and Heimdall inside his tent at once. “Mance I need you to be my voice within the Freefolk they respect you and listen you, I also need you to voice your concerns for them if they ever arise.” Mance nodded in understanding saying “of course your grace anything you need.” Aegon wasn’t finished however “Mance I need one more thing from you I need you to get two messages sent out for me.” Mance looked like this was a reasonable task as he said “who will these messages be too your grace?” The first will be to my great uncle Aemon Targaryen the maester at castle black, the other will be to My uncle the warden on the north Ned Stark.”   
  
“What should I tell them your grace?” Mance said as he was looking ready to complete his first task for his king. “Tell them both the storm is coming, that there family will be seeing them soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments I hope you are enjoying this if anyone wants to be added to the story or has ideas you are free to share. I also wouldn’t mind help if my grammar or lack there of bothers you. I plan to proofread my chapters at some point but it may not be right away. I like to create the content while it’s on my mind and fix the mistakes later.


	4. Let the Man be born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will focus on Aegon going to the wall and heading to the Winterfell. This chapter we will see the Targaryen prince begin to make his presence known to the rest of the world. He will gain both allies and enemies on his trip through the north.

As Aegon came to a clearing he could see the wall well in his sight, he glanced on either side of him were his closest friends Ser Arthur Dayne sword of the morning and Heimdall an Asgardian the last of his kind a warrior and a greenseer unlike anything Aegon had ever seen. They had planned to make camp in the clearing between the wall and the great strand of trees. They knew the nights watch would sound a great horn, alerting the whole castle black of approaching riders. They had been to castle black a few times but they never used their real names only there aliases which always worked as men of the nights watch were sworn not to play politics, but this trip would be different it would be a coming out party so to speak and they had all agreed to dress for the occasion.  
  
When they were about a days ride from the wall they had decided to make camp and decide how to best handle their introduction to Westeros. They knew even at the wall word would travel fast of the new dragons arrival. As they made camp they decided to have a makeshift council meeting to decide the best moves for his first public appearance as a king. Attending this meeting was Aegon, Ser Arthur, Heimdall, Mance, Tormund, Val, and Wun-Wun a giant that as the journey commenced to the wall had taken a liking to the young king.  
  
This meeting was held around a campfire as Aegon spoke to Mance, “It has come to my knowledge you once served in the nights watch is there anything you can tell us, that our previous short visits hasn’t?” Mance hard a look on his face when he heard the words nights watch, but it quickly softened as he prepared to respond. “There isn’t that much to tell anymore your grace, from what I understand there are a few men of honor amongst thieves and criminals.” Aegon nodded he had expected as much from his prior visits as Jon. Soon following Aegon nod Tormund began to speak in his usual loud tone “ I would not put my faith in those crows to be honorable upon arrival King storm.” Val seemed to agree with Tormund’s statement, while Wun-Wun only stared into the campfire seemingly to only pay half attention to the conversation, but giving a fierce nod if anything was said that caught his attention.  
  
“We can handle the men of the watch, I am most concerned for my great uncle Aemon should something happen I am afraid he is too old to defend himself.” Aegon stated to which Arthur replied. “I believe if the men of the watch see our power they will yield and let us pass through the gates and see to our demands.” Aegon thought on Arthur words before nodding in agreement.  
  
Heimdall broke the renewed silence “If your going to be king your going to need to look the part your grace, I believe we should all arrive in our armor, Arthur I believe it’s time we breakout our old uniforms to see if they still fit.” At this Arthur smiled he took no greater pride than wearing his Kingsguard armor. Aegon looked surprised yet quickly agreed, just the thought of both of his friends in their full armor made him feel part kid again. Arthur then paused before saying “Heimdall, what armor do you speak of I know Arthur’s, but I didn’t know you had a set other than that you have always wore since we met?” Heimdall only smiled and responded “Like Arthur, I too wore a set of armor to protect to do my duty to protect the realm of Asgard.” Aegon smiled at this statement looking forward to tomorrow’s entrance.  
  
As they broke the clearing he gave the motion for all the Freefolk to set up camp, but to be on guard for hostile reactions from the wall. As they made there way slowly towards the wall, they had heard the horn yet approached slowly on horseback as not to threaten the men unnecessarily they would try to pass today with the least amount of bloodshed. As they hit closer to the wall they seen four riders approaching quickly.  
  
Before the riders approached Aegon glanced on either side of him stood the two most imposing figures he had ever seen. Ser Arthur Dayne the most famed Kingsguard in all the land and Heimdall in his bright and regal Asgardian armor both men could be seen in their armor from miles away Aegon thought. As the riders got within range “Aegon told loud enough for only his two protesters to hear let’s get off these horses and make a good first impression.” Everyone in his party dismounted following Aegon, the party included everyone from their earlier meeting except Wun-Wunn he had decided to stay back and handle the mammoths they had brought down knowing they might get restless after being stationary for sometime while at the wall.  
  
The riders dismounted as they reached Aegon and his party, out of the four riders he knew three of them as Benjen Stark, Alliser Thorne, and Jeor Mormont. The other man looked to be an older man from humble beginnings his interest was peaked with a stranger riding out to greet them. As the riders approached on foot Benjen called out “John what are you doing hear with the.........” the pause was when he was close enough to notice the man on his left The sword of the morning in his full Kingsguard armor. Then it was Allister who spoke next “What are you doing out here Ser Arthur no one has seen you since the war ended?” Arthur glanced at Aegon giving him the motion that it’s time for real introductions.  
  
My apologies but i believe you have deceived as to our real names in past visits, as you can see this is “Ser Arthur Dayne, sword of the morning, leader of my Kingsguard, and slayer of white walkers, to my left is Heimdall and Asgardian Warrior, Greenseer, and my Hand, The rest of my party here is Mance Rader, Tormund Giantsbane, Lady Val, and of course my name is Aegon Targaryen I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, King if the seven kingdoms, and bringer of the storm.” As Aegon said the last part a great sound of thunder boomed across the skies so loud he was sure it had everyone’s attention.  
  
Back at castle black Stannis Baratheon who had visited the wall frequently for his brother in the past was here now with a red preistess Melisandre who had filled Stannis’s mind with a prophecy about the prince who was promised. As they stood looking from afar at the meeting taking place below, Stannis had made ready his small contingent of men from Storms End to be ready for action in case it was called upon he had sent his ship guide to the meeting Thinking he would be out nothing if that man was injured or worse. as they watched the greeting they heard the loud booming thunder, that shook the entire wall, with this Stannis stumbled and grabbed ahold of his priestess who had just went pale as a ghost. “Priestess what’s wrong” she then turned and said “I must read the flames quickly, there is a great power approaching the wall I must be ready.”  
  
Back at the meeting Aegon looked around at the group all of which looked stunned at the news they had just received. Jeor Mormont seemed to be the first to snap back to reality “How do we know what you say is true?” Aegon looked ready for this question “I am disappointed in your reaction but it was expected none the less, Heimdall if you would show these men the proof they seek.” Heimdall reached for something on his horse and said “This is all the information you seek proof of the marriage of Rhaegar and Lyanna, and the proof of his acknowledgment from both Lyanna and Rhaegar in a letter about the birth of their unborn child which stands before you.” Each of the four men took the parchments of paper and read over them carefully as if they were looking for some way around what they had just heard.  
  
After receiving the papers back Heimdall took his place by Aegon who nodded a thank you to him. “Ne....Ne..Nephew” Benjen said. “Ah yes uncle Benjen I’m so glad I no longer have to hid my identity from the rest of my family, I had hoped I could tell you sooner but everyone agreed it was not safe till I had decided the path I was to walk.” Aegon smiled back to Benjen looking just like the boy he had seen on previous trips who was always so interested in him and the Starks. “You look like her now I see it, I always thought there was something about you familiar something I was missing.” There’s more than that uncle, Aegon thought as he smiled and thanked his uncle for seeing him as family the next thing surprised him. His uncle got down on one knee and said “my king you shall have my sword and I’ll do what’s within my power as a man of the watch to protect my blood.” As he walked and stood beside Hemidall.  
  
“Thank you uncle Benjen your loyalty and devotion to family is honorable, but the nights watch has no place for politics, for now I wish for you to stay with the watch I will need loyal people here for what is to come.” At this Jeor responded “what is to come, what do you speak of?” With this Aegon face hardened as if he was seeing it all again, “The dead are what is coming, they are unlike anything you have seen, it is what the wall was made to stand against the real enemy to the realm of men, a power lead by a king of night who can command and raise the dead to fight at his command.”  
  
“Words of a fool, first claiming to be a Targaryens now this, surely none of you believe this he doesn’t even have the Targaryen features.” Said Alliser. This seemed to turn Arthur three sheets of red as well as darken the skies around the wall. Arthur was the first to respond “Thorne i thought you a loyal follower of the dragons, I can see your nothing but a fool who ended up becoming a prideful fool, if you looked closely at our king you would see he has the same exact face as Rhaegar except a different hair color.” With this Thorne seemed to lose his temper and began to head toward Arthur and Aegon when a loud boom and huge streak of lightning came crashing down in front of the two groups. “If you even think about harming my friend as well as doubt my word again, you won’t have to worry about your foolish pride again” he then turned to look at the rest of the men and continued “The threat is real it attacked us at Hardhome we fought it back there, they have retreated but they will return and with more force and numbers then anything you have ever seen, I have come to claim my throne from usurpers and my first act is to let the Freefolk through the wall, I will not let the night king take more people into his army, because the pride of a few men stand in the way.” With this Aegon finished and another loud strike of lightning landed further towards to the wall.  
  
Heimdall put his hand on Aegon shoulder as to alert him of his presence and the power he was letting off with lightning strikes starting to happen in frequent, Aegon took a deep breath and settled down. The fourth man in the crew began to speak “Excuse me your grace, my name is Davos Seaworth, I am the captain of the ship that brought Stannis Baratheon and his men here from storms endas I was hired to do. I am but a smuggler by trade, most of my life has been spent at sea and there was this tale that was always told about a storm that would come to Westeros and bring conquest, conflict, and great peace to the land tell me do you know of this storm I speak of?” Aegon smiled and said “Davos Seaworth you seem to be the smartest of the band that traveled here, to answer your question, I am the storm.” With that he gave a looked to Davos and then aloud booming thunder crossed the skies as If on cue.  
  
Following the thunder, Davos stood in front of Aegon and took a knee saying “I am but a man from flea bottom and have no sword to swear to you, but I pledge me and my small house to you for whatever you may need.” Aegon smiled at this mans humbleness as his said “Rise Davos Seaworth I am always in need of good men, I also am in need of a ship and perhaps of master of ships in the future if you would be interested” Davos looked on puzzled this man would offer a high position to nothing more than a smuggler but he replied kindly “your grace I will do what you ask to the best of my ability.”  
  
After two of the four had sworn fealty to their king in less than an hour Aegon decided to move thing along, it was still early in the day and they had much to discuss “Come men let us go to Castle black we have much to discuss, and I would like to speak to my great uncle first chance I get.”  
  
As they rode back towards castle back Davos road up beside Aegon and said “your grace the kings brother has been unwell lately he thinks himself some sort of god after that red witch has been whispering things in his ear I am afraid he and his men will confront you when we enter the castle.” Aegon acknowledged Davis then looked to Arthur and said “Did you hear that Arthur, we may get to spar today after all.” Arthur then smirked at his kings statement and said “I suppose a little exercise won’t be so bad I haven’t got to move around much in my old armor yet.”  
  
As they passed through the gate of the wall Aegon glanced back to the man operating the gate and said, “might as well lift it all the way up my giants will be coming with the people and they are bringing their mammoths with them we are gonn need all the room we can get.” At this Jeor looked back at Aegon “you have giants and mammoths with you?” Yes lord commander, similar to how you operate I take all people loyal to my cause, they swore their fealty to me after the battle at Hardhome like most of the Freefolk did.” Jeor only nodded to the man at the gate as to say do as the man as said. Jeor thought to himself what can I do this boy has powers, an army of freefolk, and giants. It’s not like my one hundred men could even slow him down if we were to stand against him it’s best we just do our part and watch the wall.  
  
As they pushed forward into the courtyard at castle black most of the men had gathered to see the about the commotion they had heard. Stannis had his men at the ready as he watched the group enter. Everyone dismounted from their horses who were then taken away by the stable hand. Stannis watched as everyone see to take position around the young man in the center of the group who was wearing dark silver almost black armor and had a red cape. The only weapon the man had was hammer that was attached at his hip. Stannis stared hard as the man began to speak “Men of castle black I come to you as Aegon Targaryen, king of westeros, and bringer of the storm, I have come to castle black to help you begin preparations for the war against the dead it will be coming, I have seen the dead and their leader. After what I have seen at Hardhome I have decided to let the Freefolk through the wall, they have sworn fealty to me and are now my subjects so I will protect them from the danger that lies to the north”. With this came many grumbling from the crowd, it quieted down however as the the man began to speak again, “the army of the dead is no fairy tale I assure it is real,” then pausing he looked to me and said “Stannis Baratheon, brother of the usurper king Robert, I offer you this chance to join my army and help me fight the army of the dead when the time comes, I hear you are a man with military sense surely you can see the benefits of working together.” With this Stannis became outraged.  
  
Aegon knew what he was doing he had singled out the man in the camp who had gave him death stares the entire time since coming within his sight. So he thought he word turn the tables and offer the man a spot by his side, knowing he would refuse and lash out. The sooner this was over the sooner hw outdo get to speak to his great uncle Aemon. Aegon waited patiently as he could see Stannis anger rising each second waiting to let loose.  
  
“You dare call yourself king, you mock my family and try to get me to turn my back on them! Who do you think you are?” Stannis replied. Aegon smiled “I just told you who I was have you forgotten so fast, I do not believe you need your red priestess to be able to remind you of what was just said now do you take my offer or not?” Stannis was getting angrier by the moment, “I will never follow you I can defeat the dead on my own I AM THE PRINCE WHO WAS PROMISED, men to arms let us kill these men here and now.” As Melisandre entered the courtyard she could not believe the what she had seen in the flames. She saw a great storm taking over Westeros and all the land that it touched following this storm stood a figure both dragon and wolf standing tall for all to see. Still shaken by the vision in the flames she did not notice how angry Stannis was till she had gotten beside him and all of a sudden she heard the order to attack.  
  
As the skirmish commenced a loud boom of thunder and a crack of lightning cracked the skies as Aegon pulled mjolnir to him from his side as Stannis ran straight for him. The battle was almost in slow motion for Aegon as him and Heimdall and Arthur had decided on their way up who they would take if it came to a fight. Arthur went after a handful of Stannis’s men, while Heimdall headed straight for the red witch, and Aegon would take Stannis, while Mance Tormund and Val would watch the permitter if any crows decided to join in.  
  
Arthur twirled his blades at the oncoming soldiers and he quickly dispersed of five of them with without breaking a sweat.  
  
Heimdall charged at the red witch who looked stunned, by the whole ordeal, by the time she got he hand up to cast fire at him Heimdall had closed the distance with one swipe and made a precise strike that was worse than death for the red priestess. He had swung Hofund and quickly cut her necklace off her neck and caught it with his hand before watching the woman wither to the snow an old woman.  
  
As for Aegon he had his sights set on Stannis who on a regular basis might have given him a decent spar, but with how angered he had got he was coming with no knowledge of battle just pure rage and as Arthur had taught him always left your defenses open after the first strike. Aegon waited patiently for Stannis to charge as he got to him Aegon quickly danced out of the way of the first strike and seen his opening then nailed Stannis on the back of the head with the pommel of mjolnir, his goal was not to kill him but to prove a point to all who were watching.  
  
As the battle was wrapping up Val noticed a crow lunge forward towards Mance as the man took a swing at Mance blindside, Val Took her spear and stabbed the mans arm through with a lunge that caught then man off guard. He obviously did not expect the woman to handle her weapon, so quickly as to stop the attack.  
  
After the realization set in of what had just happened Alliser looked up to see his strike had come up short And spear stuck through his arm and then a big red bearded Wildling swung a club to his head that made everything go black.  
  
After a few short minutes the battle was over, Aegon turned to the lord commander who had a look of shock and disgust on his face. “Lord commander I believe you have a traitor in your mists” as Aegon said this Tormund threw unconscious Alliser Thorn at Jeors feet. Before Jeor could continue Aegon started again “I know the nights watch needs Everyman they can get so every solider from storms end that lived through the fight will take the black and add to you ranks.” Jeor looked on, as Aegon continued “However for everyone’s safety keep these two in separate cells, looking at Stannis and Melisandre. You will need to keep him in a cell until I send word via a raven to release him back to Robert, and let witch touch her medallion every other day this will keep her also be but you must have a guard with a knife at her back in case she tries to reclaim it before she swears fealty to me, for she is needed for the Great War to come.”  
  
Jeor Acknowledged all Aegon had said the he looked to Alliser and said take this one to the cells he broke his oath when he took part in the politics of the realm in the morning we will prepare the block. He looked Aegon and said “we are always in need of men for the wall thank you for your generosity, why don’t we make our way to the Maester quarters and see Aemon.”  
  
“A fine idea lead on”, Aegon entered the Maester quarters smiling like a little boy ready to have a long conversation with his great uncle. As always Aemon greeted by saying ”come close my boy it has been a while since you last visited”. After Jeor had lead the, to the quarters he went on with his duties trying to clean the mess up the brawl from earlier had started. He was thankful however things turned out the way they did this young king for all his power had a humbleness about him he respected.  
  
“Great Uncle it is great to finally see you again.” Aegon said to which Aemon replied “Uncle what do you mean Jon?” . Aegon sighed knowing he hated to keep the front up to all people his own blood, but he was thankful that time had passed. “I am sorry for the deception Uncle but it was necessary on my previous visits for my safety and yours, my real name is Aegon Targaryen son of Lyanna stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, I was named after my brother who had died days before my birth.” With his Aemon had tears in his eyes and said “come closer let me feel the touch of family one more time”, as he hugged Aegon tight then looked closely at his features And said “yes I see it you look just like your father in the face, I knew I felt a connection to you Aegon.” Time went on as Aegon filled in his great uncle of all that had happened to him in just the last few weeks and months ,leading up to know.  
  
As the hours passed Aegon and Aemon both shared stories and experiences from their life. Then Aemon chuckled and said it seems like you followed a piece of advice I once gave to my own brother years ago “kill the boy and let the man be born” a man you have indeed became. I wish I could follow you on your quest Forward and see Our house restored. “You can uncle and take your vows from the nights watch away or order you to follow me on nights watch business.” Aemon smiled at the thought but replied by saying “I am much to old travel now I fear I could not travel if I wanted to but I would hope you would honor a request from a family member”. Aegon only smiled and said “What is it uncle?”  
  
“Will you take the boy under me his name is Samwell Tarly, he is learning to be a maester and it would greatly delight me if you would allow him to write down all that happens on your journey to reclaim our throne and bring our family back together.” Again smiled and put a reassuring hand on his uncle and said “of course uncle as long as he swears fealty to me I would gladly take him on my journey.” With that being said “I have a present for you my boy please take this and let it continue to represent our house well.” As Aegon unsheathed the sword he remembered it from stories he had heard it was Dark sister a sword of house Targaryen, one of the two famed swords that were lost to time over the years. “I thank you uncle I will make sure whoever uses this sword will wield it with honor.”  
  
As Aegon and Aemon said their goodbyes he went to pick up Samwell Tarly and continue his journey south. On the way he summoned Davos to him and gave him instruction “Davos I need you to go back to your ship at Eastwatch and sail to White Harbor and await a raven giving you instruction I will make my way to you take some free folk with you to ensure your safety I will only send loyal people with you do not worry. “Very well it will be done your grace I will await you at white harbor.”  
  
Aegon made it to Samwell Tarly a rather round young men who seemed to be trembling as he approached him. “Samwell Tarly I assume you know why I am here” Samwell responded shaking “Y...Ye...Yes your grace getting on one knee, I...I.. swear fealty to you my king.” “Please rise Samwell Tarly, and lighten up I am not some monster, I actually wanted to thank you for helping my great uncle as maester it seems he thinks very highly of you, I would like to get to know you better if that is ok On our trip Winterfell.” Samwell stood frozen trying to not let his fear get the best of him, “yes of course your grace.” With this Aegon smiled and they set off for Winterfell home of the warden of the north the honorable Ned Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, I’m glad people are curious to where this story will go, I have a rough outline of the next few chapters. The next few chapters should feature the arriving at Winterfell, and the meeting of the dragons.


	5. Honor Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees Aegon and his army make its way to Winterfell. Aegon meets furry friends Along the way. Aegon also talks with his companions about what to expect from the honorable Ned Stark. Not proofread for the most part enjoy.

As Aegon and his companions made their way south of the wall, it seemed there was a new found feeling in the group. Mance Rader spoke up bringing everyone out of the haze, “My king you are making history, these freefolk have never stepped foot south of the wall.” Aegon smiled and replied “Aye, I believe we will see many firsts in the near future”. To this Arthur did something very out of character, he laughed. Everyone seemed to look at Arthur in shock except Heimdall he always looked like he could see it coming. “Arthur, would you like to let everyone in on the joke?” Arthur smiled and replied “Aegon you act as if you are a simple person, not a king wiledling a hammer than can literally fly you off the ground”. To this everyone chuckled their journey seemed to be off to a good start Aegon thought maybe it won’t be that bad after all.  
  
As the company made it through the gift they left the elder freefolk as well as some of the younglings behind as to keep them safe. Aegon left some guards behind to protect them among them was Mances wife who was not long past the time she had given birth. Aegon had been given Jeors word that the nights watch would not attack the freefolk, and with Alliser Thorne dead none would think to question their lord commander. Aegon had asked Mance on who could best lead these freefolk in Aegon absence and it was agreed that Mance wife had the best chance to keep the people together and honor the word of Aegon, that they would not pillage or raid nothing south of the wall, of course being mostly elderly and young that would not be much of a problem, but it never hurt to be prepared.  
  
As Aegon left the gift they headed straight for the wolfswood which would take them closer to Winterfell the home of the Starks. Upon entering the wolfswood Aegon could hear the moan or cry of what seemed like an animal in pain. Aegon looked to Heimdall to see if he had heard the same sound, Heimdall gave him a confirming nod and said “My king it sounds as if an animal is in pain, let us see if we can be of assistance.” Aegon looked a bit puzzled at Heimdall, thinking should they really stop out of their way for an animals sake, but then again Aegon thought all his life both Arthur and Heimdall had raised him that all life was important and that it should be protected.  
  
As Aegon came closer to the sight he seen a large black looking wolf, only larger a dire wolf he thought, he had heard stories and seen a very rare few in his time north of the wall. After taking in the scene at hand he gave the signal for his army to stop for a moment as just he,Heimdall, and Arthur were to approach the wolf. As he walked every slightly closer he could see this wolf was pregnant and in a great amount of pain. Before he could make a move or decision on what had to be done, a large white wolf appeared behind the three of them teeth snarled a growl coming from its throat but what stood out were its red eyes piercing what he would think was a threat. Heimdall was the first to speak “Aegon this is a test of your bloodline, you must reach out your hand to the white wolf let him get your scent you are part Stark they will sense this and know you are on ally.” Aegon glanced from Heimdall to Arthur who took this time to add “A dire wolf is the emblem of house Stark, your mothers house.” Aegon took all this in knowing it to be true so he pulled off his glove and stuck at his hand towards the giant white wolf and his thought was on his mother who died from child fever from giving him birth.”  
  
As Aegon stood their he began to shake just slightly at the thought of his mother and for some reason a connection started to grow, but to what Aegon thought. Pulling himself from the dream state he was in the white wolf approached slowly not making a sound almost like a ghost unseen. As the wolf approached he took in Aegon’s scent and paused, then the unexpected happened it took its head and rubbed it against Aegon hand. As the wolf did this that connection Aegon felt went from a spark to a fire. He could feel what the wolf was feeling. At this time it felt safe, but in pain for its companion. Aegon closed his eyes stepped closer to the wolf and put a reassuring hand on its back and sent the thought of help to the wolf. As if it completely understood it passed Aegon and his companions and went to the black wolf who still lay whimpering in pain. The white wolf sat down beside his companion and then glanced to Aegon as if telling him to approach.  
  
”The pups are stuck, she can’t get them out on her own do either of you have any experience with this sort of thing”. Aegon looked to his companions for answers. Heimdall replied “Arthur and I have both seen a mother give birth, but it is not I nor Arthur that will be able to help the wolf only you will they allow to touch them and help them for they see you as one of their kind through the bond.” Aegon looked to both in shock “you two can’t just stand here your gonna have to help me help them.” This time it was Arthur to reply “I ave truthfully on helped one mother give birth, it was difficult but she was mighty proud of her strong boy, and she would be just as proud of the man he is becoming.” At this Aegon smiled knowing it was him of whom Arthur spoke. After the pep talk, Aegon headed towards the two dire wolfs, who didn’t look fully grown but were still the size of a small horse, and if what Heimdall had told him of the history of these direwolfs, they could become much bigger.  
  
Nervously Aegon knelt down beside the wolf’s and sent a wave a comfort best he could through his bond to the white wolf which he seem to relay to the black wolf. The black wolf let out a howl, and with this Aegons day would become something he would never forget. One out another Aegon helped position the pups so that the mother could finish the job of birthing her pups. After all was said and done six pups had been given birth and the mother rested peacefully beside her family. At this Aegon stepped away only to be cut off by the white wolf who lead him to the black wolf. As he reached down to the black wolf she rubbed his hand licked his fingers as a thank you as this happened the wolf connected to Aegon as well, to which Aegon almost fell down. Now he could feel what both wolfs felt and it was giving him headache even though it made him happy to sense the love the wolves were feeling for their healthy pups.  
  
Aegon returned to Heimdall and Arthur who had decided to make camp and pass word along they would rest in the wolfswood tonight. As Aegon returned to the camp he told Heimdall and Arthur of what had happened. Heimdall replied to what Aegon had told him by saying “My king you are part wolf, so it is no surprise you bonded with the wolves, what is surprising is that you have bonded with two, never has this been heard of before.” To this Arthur replied gruffly “Not everyday someone helps bring a pack of wolves to life.” Aegon seemed to sit and listen as Arthur and Heimdall went back and forth on the topic, till his headache became to much he needed to rest so he mad his bed in his tent on the ground and drifted off to sleep.  
  
As Aegon exited his tent, ready to journey on to Winterfell he was startled to see the white wolf sitting calmly right in front of his tent as if waiting for him to come out. After the moment set in he heard Arthur say “Looks like we have visitors this morning.” Aegon looked to Arthur who pointed to the front of their camp and there stood the black wolf and here pups ready and waiting on Aegon just as the white dire wolf was. Upon realizing he was staring he went to the black wolf to which the white wolf followed, as he got to both they bowed their heads sending a wave a gratitude to Aegon to which he sent back. As they began to leave the camp he noticed the dire wolf pack had began to follow them. As Aegon began to wonder why it a thought cam across their bond protect the pack. At this Aegon smiled to himself thinking well if you all are gonna stick around I guess we should come up with names. So Aegon spent the rest of his time in the wolfswood bonding with the wolves across the link thinking of a name for the two.  
  
As the time passed they drew closer to the famous Winterfell home of the Starks, Arthur usually a man a few words gave Aegon a piece of advice that would serve him well. “Aegon my king, I know that we ride to meet part of your family and even though Ned Stark is known for his honor he can be a stubborn man, you need to be prepared to be the king in his presence.” Aegon frowned at the news he knew it was possible but he had hoped that his uncle would see blood stronger than the friendship he had with the usurper.  
  
As Aegon approached Winterfell he ordered a only part his council of Heimdall, Arthur, Tormund, Mance, Val to continue the rest were ordered to make camp outside Winterfell. “Who approaches the gate” said the guard posted outside. “A nephew to see his uncle” replied Aegon. The guard gave a questioning look, to which Aegon continued “we have come in peace Ned Stark knows of my coming will you let him know the storm has arrived at his gate we will wait patiently.” The guard nodded and took off.  
  
An hour later the gates opened, out came Ser Rodrick Cassle. Please come and state your intent on needing to see the Lord of Winterfell. At this Arthur gripped his blade tighter he was beginning to lose patience this was not something a king needs to explain. Arthur threw off his hood and went straight to Rodrick who knew for many years, and said “Rodrick this has went on long enough Go get need and tell him his nephew the king requests his presence and if he’s not here soon I can promise my patience won’t run thin this isn’t how royalty is to be treated.”  
  
“Ser Ser....Arthur is that, how are you, last I heard.”.... Rodrick was cut off as Arthur said “we have plenty of time for that later now Rodrick go and get Ned the King needs to speak with him.” At this Rodrick look puzzled, but nodded and left swiftly to bring the Lord of Winterfell.  
  
A few minutes later Ned Stark along with what looked to be his oldest son and wife came out to meet them. “Who comes to Winterfell” said Ned in his most professional voice. Aegon who had been patient this who time when even Arthur had lost his cool slowly lowered his hood and smiled. “Hello uncle my names Aegon I’m so happy to finally meet you, this must be your wife Catelyn and your son Robb I am honored and thankful to finally meet the blood of my mother.” At this sentence Neds mouth dropped his lordly stance shrunk, and his wife gasped as Robb just looked confused.  
  
Everything was quiet until Ned spoke up “It can’t be, but you have her eyes and her hair.” Aegon smiled and said “yes I do have my mother’s eyes and hair Arthur says I have her boldness and kindness too”. To this Catelyn asked aloud “Are you Lyanna Starks son?” Aegon replied proudly “I am the son of Lyanna stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.” Catelyn the snickered “that must make you a bastard then everyone heard how she was taken by Rhaegar against her will.” For the first time that day Aegon frowned this was an insult to his mother and father who loved each other dearly and were married. “Aegon looked sharply to his uncle and said, you never told her did you, you have kept what happened to Lyanna even from those closest to you you let people run her and my fathers name down for years.” As Aegon said this a crack of thunder was heard across the skies. Heimdall put a hand on Aegon’s shoulder and said “your uncle made a promise to your mother his sister to protect you and when the time came to help her boy in whatever way he could.” Is this not the words of your sister Lord Stark.  
  
Ned dropped his heard and almost whispered “Those were her last words to me, before she died in my arms. I am truly sorry for what has been said about your mother my sister this was a rumor started by Robert after he found out Lyanna had died I thought I was keeping my promise by letting Robert spread this to keep you safe wherever you were.”  
  
“This news doesn’t please me, but I understand what you were thinking I do. While I have come to see my mothers side of the family I also come for a more important reason. I have to unite Westeros to fight the army of the died I am claiming my birthright my mother died for.” With this Aegon grabbed mjolnir and hoisted it high in the sky letting himself be filled with immense power Of the storm and also letting his armor show, the armor of a king.  
  
Now in his Asgardian Armor Aegon said “I call upon you Ned Stark as lord of Winterfell to kneel before your king and swear loyalty to Aegon Targaryen King and Ruler of Westeros.” Catelyn Stark was the first to reply “He can’t be serious, you are friends with Robert, the Faith will not take kindly to another Targaryen”. With this Arthur, Heimdall, and his crew through off their cloaks showing their amor and unleashing their swords. As Ned stood almost in shock with seeing these men all in armor all in battle mod, he looked at his wife.  
  
Before he could reply Aegon continued “Ned Stark it is told you are a man of honor that is to be tested this day, Will you keep the vow you made to your own sister to my mother, to help me in my time of need, this is it I am calling on your oath to your own blood will you kneel and swear loyalty to me to your family.” After a moment of consideration The lord of Winterfell took a knee and grabbed his wife dragging her down to the ground and looking at Robb to do the same. Seeing this Arthur stepped forward and said the King will receive you oaths now to be sure of your intent as he held dawn down towards Ned and Catelyn Stark.  
  
Ned was the first to reply “I am Honor bound to help you my nephew, I am sorry for the words of a foolish women as he glanced at his wife, My family and my kingdom are yours my king we will serve you with all the honor due a stark.” To this Aegon smiled and said “I knew I could count on you uncle.” Quickly the smile was gone as he turned to Lady Stark who replied “I...I...swear loyalty to you, my king...” as she gave Aegon a hateful look a great crack of lightning strikes across the sky. “I will hold you to that oath Lady Stark, do no betray your king you know the payment for treason”. To This Lady stark quickly bowed her head and she went pale as a ghost. Aegon then softened as he looked to Robb who said “I swear my sword and life to you cousin for what it’s worth you had me at the armor I hope to spend much time with you cousin.” Aegon replied kindly “I would look forward to that greatly.”  
  
“Please rise” said Aegon as the Starks returned to their feet. “We have much to discuss about what has happened do you have a place we can discuss this out of the cold.” Aegon said to which Ned quickly replied “of course this way my king.” As they entered what looked to be the lord of Winterfell study Ned looked to Aegon and said “what would you like to discuss.?” To this Aegon said have you ever heard of the power of the storm?”  
  
After hours of talking about white walkers, the night king, and his new abilities that he accepted, to protect the people from certain death, the Starks seemed to have a new found respect for Aegon. As time went by Heimdall, Arthur, and even Mance spoke to how Aegon had grown into a leader before their eyes. What impressed Ned the most about Aegon was not the fact he had these powers, or the birthright to be king, but the heart and care he had for mankind. This was something Ned could stand behind, it just helped matters that this was his nephew his own flesh and blood. After discussing much of his life to this point it was apparent to Aegon and everyone else the day had grown long, so he said “Uncle is their a place we can retire it seems time has passed by swiftly today.” To which Ned replied “I have had guest quarters prepared for you and your company if they wish to stay at Winterfell. “I believe Hemidall, Arthur and I will stay inside the walls, while Val, Tormund, and Mance prefer to stay among the freefolk.” Ned nodded as he led the way to the guest quarters.  
  
After arriving at the guest quarters Ned spoke “if this is all your grace I will have food sent up as you retire for the night”. Aegon frowned at the thought of his uncle being so formal in private. “Actually Uncle if it is possible I would like to meet the rest of my family on the morrow, and please you may call me Aegon or nephew I am your blood, I get that your grace enough now from Arthur.” To this Ned chuckled and said “it is our honor to call you as such, but in private I will call you Aegon, I am glad you are amongst your family for the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.” Aegon smiled and replied “Funny you should say that I believe you will be pleased with a few more guests on the morrow.” At this Ned nodded and left.  
  
After breaking their fast Aegon, Heimdall, and Arthur headed to the gates of Winterfell as Aegon planned to reach out through his bond to bring shadow and ghost and the little ones into Winterfell where it was now safe. After reaching the gate he closed his eyes aand reached out to find the wolves and they were happy to receive him and acknowledged his request they trusted Aegon fully after he helped bring their young into the world. As they reached the gates Arthur said “Do they look bigger to you or is it just me?” Heimdall smiled and replied “of course they are bigger they are bonded to the storm now they shall grow to be the biggest dire wolves Westeros has ever seen.  
  
As Ned and all his family came out to the courtyard they had looks of excitement in their eyes all but Lady stark and her oldest daughter she gave the same look as her mother almost trying to copy her emotions. As they lined up in front of Aegon Ned said “ Nephew may introduce your cousins Robb you already met, this is Sansa, Arya,Bran,and Rickon. Each nodded as their name was said by their father. Aegon smiled and said “it is wonderful to meet each and everyone of you I hope we become as close as a family should.” To this many smiled yet one cousin still held a frown the auburn haired girl, definitely took after her mother. “As a gift for meeting each of I would like you to meet two of my newest companions I believe you have heard stories of them, come Ghost, Shadow, come, meet the blood through which we bond together.”  
  
Through the shadows two figures emerged to which Lady stark gasped as she grabbed Neds arm. “It is fine lady stark they will bring you nor your children any harm, they are bonded to me through my stark blood after I helped them in their time of need, I believe these to be your house sigal am I correct uncle?” Ned could only look on shocked as he nodded his head he had never seen dire wolves only heard the tales. “I have communicated through the bond with shadow here and we have come to agreement of sorts, to which I believe you will like.”  
  
“Ned Stark and Robb Stark step forward myself, shadow, and ghost here have a gift for you. As you have sworn your loyalty to me I am rewarding you with a dire wolf each to protect and help, till it sees fit to bind itself to you which I have no doubt it will in time”. As he handed each of them one he told them to hold them gentle thier mother was watching. After this Aegon said “to every Stark here that swears loyalty to me I will reward them the same” all at once you would have thought their was an earthquake each Stark child dove to the ground even Sansa who had bee so stoic hit the ground dress and all. To this Aegon laughed and said “please rise cousins I know where your loyalty lies to the wolf pups”. As he handed one each to the stark children he told them to be careful and diligent for they would never betray their mother or their father who was bonded to him. Lastly Aegon looked to them and said “I will leave here after some time, when I do I will leave shadow here with you to raise her pups they are still yet too young to be without their mother and as I’m sure lady stark will agree every child needs their mother.” To this lady stark nodded her head and almost smiled, she thought to herself this Targaryen may make a king yet.  
  
After spending time with the wolves everyone dispersed into smaller groups to talk and communicate what needed to be done for the day. As he was chatting with his cousins he heard a boy approach laughing mocking them as he approached and laughed at them all huddled up with the pups. “This is Theon Greyjoy, he is a ward from his father Belon after the fail of his rebellion, he usually cocky and arrogant don’t mind him.” Robb said. Aegon nodded and went back to helping Arya with her pup to which Theon said “Aye I heard we had another king in Winterfell is this all we got a boy, I could wop this lump here, what do you think Robb?” Robb looked quickly between Aegon and Theon and said “Don’t mind him Aegon he doesn’t know his place he still thinks himself heir to the iron islands.” Theon replied angry “I am heir to the iron islands, you wait one day I will show you lot how powerful I am.” To this Robb shook his head and pushed Theon to the ground, “calm down Theon before your king beheads you for stupidity as all the cousins laughed. Theon quickly got up like nothing happened as he took his seat next to Robb.  
  
As the next two days passed Aegon enjoyed spending time with his cousins as he was quickly becoming attached to Arya and Robb. S he had promised Robb he was sparring in the yard with a dull practice sword letting Robb come on the offensive before he strike swiftly at the opening he would leave. Robb said “you are good Aegon let us go again”. Before they could take their stances a rider came from the gate to the courtyard saying “my lord my lord we are under attack the Greyjoy’s attack white harbor.” To this Ned grabbed the soldier and got all the information from he could all the soldier knew was what he had seen several Greyjoy Ships were approaching white harbor so he had passed the information along. As Ned stood stoic soldiers awaiting his command Aegon looked to Theon who was hanging out behind the weapon rack. Theon did you know that mjolnir always comes back to my hand see look, as he began to throw it five feet, the ten feet, and back into his hand as hard as it had come out. Nothing come stop it coming back to me you see as he threw it towards the weapon rack and back into his hand a good twenty yards and back. “So tell me Theon as grabbed the boy by the shoulders what is really going on?”  
  
“Nothing I know nothing, I mean all I know is what I heard, you know I don’t receive anything from my father I haven’t talked to the man in years.” Theon said. As Robb said “it’s true Aegon he hasn’t spoke to his father since the rebellion.” To this Theon smiled and said “see nothing I have done is wrong.” Aegon gripped mjolnir tighter and said no you have done nothing wrong yet, but you know whats going on as he took Theon to the gate the threw mjolnir as hard as he could into the sky and said “nothing will stop mjolnir from returning to me, not even your face.” As he placed Theon in front of his hand as he stuck it out and called it back to him.  
  
“Your crazy Targaryen let me go, your dragon blood has went mad.” Aegon smiled and said “maybe so, but I believe you know more then your telling so either you speak or you will be the first casualty of this rebellion.” Lady stark went to go for Aegon, but Ned grabbed her and said “trust our nephew he knows what he’s doing.” Catelyn nodded and looked on.  
  
“Aegon whispersed into Theon ear as he concentrate and brought sparks to his finger tips as the skies darken and said “can you feel it Theon the storm is coming and right now your all that stands in its way.” Theon began to shake as he seen mjolnir come closer enough in the sky to be seen, it was he could feel the power off of it and at this moment he had to decide would he die for his fathers plan, or coward out and lean on the Starks honor not to kill him there.  
  
“Okay, Okay, I yield I will tell you everything please just let me go.” To this Aegon let him go and Mjolnir come crashing into his hand as it did Aegon was washed with its power armor assembled and just for a moment his glowed lightning blue. “Speak Greyjoy” said Aegon as king, not as the family member he had been the last few days.  
  
“My father is in agreement with the Bolton’s to overthrow the Starks for Winterfell the plan was to draw him and his men to the see or white harbor and have the Bolton’s double cross the Starks and banner men to weaken them enough to lose their homes and become a minor house or no house at all.”  
  
Who told you this said Ned Stark in a rage “Ramsey Bolton he’s a bastard of lord Bolton I meet him in winter town often the plan was to take place and Bolton’s get the north while the grey joys rule the seas again and It would have succeeded till the Targaryen king showed up.”  
  
“Enough throw him in the dungeon, My king I will call my banner man it seems they will meet their king sooner than imagined we must plan our defenses.” Said Ned to which Aegon replied “Fear not uncle for the Greyjoy’s are not prepared for the storm that’s about to be unleashed upon them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits and kudos, sorry it took so long to update. I believe the next chapter we will deal with the a threat at sea and make our way closer to the dragons in Essos.


	6. Battle of White Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the battle for White Harbor. Aegon demonstrates his battle prowess and strategy as he adds another kingdom to his growing empire.

After the news of Greyjoy’s and Bolton’s uprising, Ned had spent the next few days quietly assembling his houses without alerting the Bolton’s of the pending attack who would no doubt notice as a army left to save white harbor. After giving a few days to round up men a meeting was taking place in the great hall at Winterfell.  
  
In attendance was House Mormont, House Reed, House Umber, House Karstark, and House Glover. Missing houses were Manderly and Bolton for obvious reasons. Harrison Karstark was the first to speak as everyone was seated “Where is Lord Bolton and Lord Manderly?” To this Ned seemed to get impatient at the blurt out before he spoke to his bannermen. “Lord Karstark we will get to that in good time, I assure you there is a most important reason for both houses that are not in attendance today.”  
  
The men seemed to calm at Lord Starks words. He knew that calm would not last long though, so Ned put his best lord face on and continued speaking “I have both good news and bad news to give to you today, it has come to my attention the Greyjoy’s have once again sought out war with the north Balon leads his men against white harbor as we speak, and with the help of house Bolton they plan to rule the iron islands and the north with an iron fist.” Ned could hear many gasps and angry grunts coming from the men at the table in front of him. “However there is some good news, to bring to you today” Ned paused seeming to think of just the right words “Westeros has a new king leading us into battle a man of Stark blood whom on my honor I have sworn the north to a good and just king, my nephew, bringer of the storm Aegon Targaryen, nephew if you would.” As Ned finished he bowed his head and turned to the doors as Aegon, Arthur, Heimdall, Mance, Tormund, Val, And Samwell Tarly enter the room as well as two silent wolfs that have yet to make their presence known.  
  
Aegon, Arthur, and Heimdall all entered in their battle armor. Mance, Val, and Tormund entered the room in their usual Freefolk attire, while Samwell had his black on from the nights watch with parchment and a quill looking nervously around the room. The looks were all across the board some of astonishment, some confusion, some joy, and some anger.  
  
Aegon took his place at the front of the great hall at the head of the table with Heimdall and Arthur on either side of him, as everyone else filled in around him. “What is the meaning of this Ned” Greatjon Umber said as he seemingly was the one with the angry look on his face. Aegon thought about replying but instead chose to let his uncle prove his loyalty as he glanced to his uncle giving him the go ahead. Ned caught Aegons look and replied “Lord Umber you better watch your tone in front of your king, it is he who is in charge here.” Not seeming to take Neds words to heart Lord Umber stood up pushed his chair back and looked like he was going to make a beeline to the Targaryen king when he heard a growl coming from right behind him.  
  
“Lord Umber I suggest you calm down or Shadow here might have her pups an early snack, a mother does not take kindly when a member of her pack is threatened.” At seeing them giant black dire wolf teeth baring down on him from behind as another white dire wolf emerged in front of him with eyes as red as blood, the lord last hearth seem to find a brand new temperament looking at two of the biggest dire wolves he had ever seen.  
  
Aegon smiled at his dire wolves showing their protectiveness of him. “It seems like introductions are in order before we proceed.” “As you know I am Aegon Targaryen I am the blood of both ice and fire, my parents were Lyanna stark of house stark and Rhaegar Targaryen of house Targaryen they were married in secret during the war I am the true king of the seven kingdoms by birthright, but I fight for more than that I fight for the realm of man.”  
  
After a brief pause Aegon continued “ to my right is the sword of the morning the leader of my Kingsguard Ser Arthur Dayne, to my left is Asgardian warrior and Seer Heimdall, followed by Mance Rader, Tormund Giantsbane, Val, of the freefolk and Samwell Tarly of the nights watch. You have already met Shadow and Ghost they are my dire wolves we are bonded through my stark blood.  
  
After introductions had been made Aegon sat down and said “let us commence our battle strategy.”  
  
With the help of his uncle Aegon spread two maps across the table of the great hall, one being A map of winter fell another of a map of white harbor and the surrounding area around the town. “Ok to effectively and quickly end this rebellion we need to fight this war on two fronts, here and white harbor.”   
  
As Aegon began to go in detail about troop movements Robett Glover Of house Glover interrupted and said “With all do respect your grace how do we know you did not plan this, and why should you be planning the battle strategy half the men here must have more experience than you in war.” Aegon frowned at the pride this man had no doubt he doubted everything about Aegon. Aegon had learned and studied strategy with Heimdell everyday growing up studied everywhere from Arthur and some from Heimdell, but he knew no explanation would calm a stubborn prideful lord, so Aegon decided to be the man his great uncle had mentioned and kill the boy who had an uncle in the room and embrace the man face to face.   
  
Aegon never looked away from Lord Glover as stood up walked straight towards the foolish lord grabbed the man by his collar and said, “if you ever disrespect the king of Westeros again you will feel my wrath do you understand Lord Glover”? By this time Lord Glover was being lifted off the ground, and spark were coming from the kings fingertips just burning Roberts face. “I.......I....I...” is all Robett could get out before Aegon began again “Thank you lord Glover for volunteering your men with the freefolk in this fight you will see first hand the power of the storm.” Lord Glover the sat back down only nodding his head as the other lords had looks of astonishment and some of humor on their faces as they looked at the humbled lord of the north.   
  
“Now that this is out of the way I would like to finish and review our plan for the upcoming day, Lord Stark and Lord Reed will keep their soldiers inside Winterfell to wait for the Boltons attack, while House Karstark and House Mormont will go and plan to flank the Bolton forces from behind as they begin their siege on Winterfell, while I take the freefolk, House Umber, and House Glove to White Harbor to deal with the Greyjoy’s.”   
  
As everyone was dismissed from the meeting it left only those staying in Winterfell Ned, Aegon, Heimdell, and Arthur in the room. Arthur broke the silence by saying “Interesting choice in who your bringing with you to White Harbor my king”. Aegon could only smile then replied “and here you thought I never payed attention during my studies, I know how to keep my friends close and my enemies closer.” Upon hearing such a move from a boy but eighteen he replied, “you think this really necessary Aegon?” Aegon turned to his uncle and let out a sigh “I have learned much of the Westeros culture in my youth,and although I am young I am no fool I know how these lords think, some stay loyal out of honor others out of fear, I bring house Umber and house Glover with me for both reasons, I hope I can gain their loyalty through battle, if not they will learn to fear me once they see me on the battlefield, besides uncle I will be requiring all lords to bend the knee after all this is over and Winterfell is safe.” Ned stood in both shock and approval of his nephews wisdom for one so young he had a grasp of the politics that plagued this land.   
  
Days later the battle on both fronts begin.   
  
After watching Armies leave Winterfell Ramsey Bolton reported back to his father Winterfell had emptied its men off to white harbor. Little did he know an army stood within the gates waiting while a larger force waiting in the wings. As the Boltons raised their banners and marched towards Winterfell Roose and Ramsey Bolton had begun to to think of all they would do once they ruled over the north with an iron fist.   
  
As the Bolton’s got within range to begin their siege Roose came to the front of his men and said “ Ned Stark has grown weak in fatherhood, he can no longer provide for his people he has left Winterfell to those willing and strong enough to take it.” With this the Bolton men cheered and began their assault.   
  
After hearing the cheer of the Bolton men and their beginning of their battle assault, Ned gave the signal to open the gates and as he did both the Starks and Reed armies charged ahead to meet the Bolton’s in open battle.   
  
After seeing the gates open Ramsey sneered somone has alerted the Starks I’ll make that Greyjoy pay for his insurance once we quell these men. Seeing Ned Stark and Howland Reed, Roose knew this battle would not be won easily, but it could be won. Everything had begin to fall in the Bolton’s favor until Roose turned to see arrows hitting his men in the back, the he noticed women in horse back he quickly came to the conclusion these were house mormont riders coming to flank him. Roose knew then the battle was all but over their plan had failed, somehow word had gotten to the Starks of the betrayal and the Lord of Winterfell had out maneuvered him, but how his plan was almost full proof it was as if some other worldly power had intervened.   
  
At the edge of a rather large hill Aegon stood looking down on the carnage that was taking place to White Harbor. The Greyjoy’s had pretty much been laying siege to the city from the sea. Boats lined with armor had been lined up near the coasts and shores while other boats had dropped men off to assault the city from the ground. Looking back at the army hidden behind the hill behind him Aegon wanted to end this battle in one major offensive and he knew just how to do it.   
  
Standing on either side of Aegon was Heimdell, Arthur, Mance, Tormund, Val, Wun-Wun, Greatjon Umber, Robett Glover, Robb Stark, and Davos Seaworth. Ok listen close for this battle will be over today during the night we will end the rebellion. “Mance, Val, Wun-Wun you will lead the free folk into the city here, Lord Glover, Lord Umber you will bring your men into the city just opposite of the freefolk you are to meet at center of town and push everyone back towards the coast. I will however need you to hold your assault until the boarding party has time to reach the capital ship. A signal will be given for you to begin the assault.” “What will the sign be your grace?” Robett asked nervously “oh I think it will be fairly obvious just look towards the water you’ll see”   
  
As Davos rowed the boat he was singing a ole smugglers tune he had heard while out at sea from some Greyjoy’s not to raise suspicion on the small vessel weaving in between the larger long boats headed for the boat in the center of all this. The crew which consisted of Aegon, Heimdell, Arthur, Tormund, and Robb Stark all wore cloaks and kept their heads down all the while humming along to the tune Davos was singing just loud enough to be heard. Ship by ship they passed some of the drunken iron born even sung along as the drifted by getting ever closer to their destination.   
  
As they reach the ship Davos quiets and says “I hope all this is worth it your grace”. Aegon only smiled “I thought your performance was quite convincing you had many fans” as Aegon chuckled he put arm to Robbs shoulder and said Robb I need you to stay with ship and prepare for prisoners. To which Robb replied “I am ready for battle your grace, let me board with you”. To this Aegon shook his head “ No I need people I can trust to be here when the prisoners are brought on board people I know who’s honor can’t be questioned”. With this Robb nodded his head in understanding.   
  
A brief silence was broken by a “who goes there, identify yourself this is...” the man was interrupted by hammer hitting him in face knocking him dead on impact. After taking out the other sentrys Aegon called mjolnir back to him and said “let’s end thus rebellion tonight”.   
  
Having the element of surprise made this mission all to easy for the sword of the morning, and ancient Asgardian warrior, freefolk warrior, and the storm himself. Once they made it safely under deck, they took of their cloaks and went to cutting men down with reckless abandon. Having eliminated or killed most of Entire ship they found Balon GreyJoy and a woman much younger then him cornered at the back of the ship. “Who are you to challenge the iron born?” Balon said with as much venom as he could muster. “Aegon smirked at the old man “Balon Greyjoy you are hereby charged with treason as king I can end your life here, but I am a ruler of the people as such you will come to Winterfell and answer for your crimes.” This seemed to catch both Balon and the woman off guard, to which the woman replied “I thought Robert Baratheon was king, your certainly not him”.   
  
“Aye, your right I’m not that usurper I’m Aegon Targaryen, right king of Westeros, I don’t have time for more introductions this rebellion ends now lay down your weapons or see your end like these men who lay here all around.” Balon Greyjoy sneered “I will never bow to some makeshift king I will fight till the end we will not be denied what is ours!” As he charged at Aegon he immediately crumpled to the floor as his daughter had hit him in the head with the pommel of her sword, the proceeded to throw her weapon on the ground in surrender.   
  
“A wise choice you make what is your name”, Heimdell says. “My name is Yara Greyjoy, I am the only daughter of Balon, I have had to run the islands from behind his back for years, but when my uncle showed back up war was inevitable.” Aegon then spoke up, “Who is this uncle you speak of”. Yara nodded and said “ his name is Euron Greyjoy he is a mad man, he will destroy all ironborn with his plans of conquest, my father was a fool to listen to him, he is inland now probably at a Tavern making someone’s life miserable.” Aegon nodded his understanding of what this woman had said and replied “Very well, your uncle will be taken care of shortly Arthur escort our prisoners to the deck they will need to see what’s about to happen to their fleet.”   
  
As Aegon made it to the deck of the ship he looked at Yara and Balon and said “Look and see what happens when you try and go against the storm.” As he finished speaking the clouds darkened in the night sky as thunder rolled loudly and Aegon began to spin his hammer quickly. In a moment Aegon took of the sky and charged a huge lightning bolt to come down on a hike with him splitting the ship in half effectively sinking it and making everyone on board jump ship or drowned in the havoc that was the storm.   
  
On the outskirts of town both groups of warriors looked patiently out to see and suddenly they heard thunder crack across the sky this brought a smile to all the free folk including Mance and Val as they seen the storm that followed.   
  
Lord Umber and Lord Glover stood side by side as they watched Lightning start to destroy each ship of the grey joy ship and a great storm take place just past them in the sea. Greatjon was first to recognize this as the sign, he said “To arms men, fight for the North!”   
  
In a few short hours the battle was over the Greyjoy fleet lie either at the bottom of the sea or on their knees of the shore with swords to their back. In chains were Balon, Euron, and Yara Greyjoy. Aegon landed on the beachhead hammer in hand all armor still on now shining at the break of dawn. “Balon, Euron Greyjoy you are charged with treason you will be taken back to Winterfell for sentencing., Yara Greyjoy step forward, I Aegon Targaryen give you an opportunity kneel and pledge your loyalty to me and I will give you rule over the islands in my stead, however you will answer to Winterfell till this war has ended, their will be no pillaging of any kind in my kingdom, as for your brother he will stay at Winterfell as a prison ward as punishment for his schemes in this, the decision to make is yours if you decline I will find another house to rule the islands in my name.”   
  
Yara thought for a moment but the decision was easy, she had seen this man if that’s what you called him in action anyone would be a fool to oppose him she thought, besides maybe now she could finally lead the iron islands to prosperity and peace. So she kneeled in front of Aegon and said “I Yara Greyjoy Herby pledge my sword, my life, and my cause to you Aegon Targaryen long may you reign.”   
  
Aegon smiled hearing the woman’s sincere statement he looked to Heimdell who seemed to agree with his thinking so he said “Rise Yara Greyjoy, leader of the iron islands.” As here chains were taken off he motioned for her to stand beside him. After Yara had been freed and too knee place beside him he turned to the rest of the soldiers who had serviced and said “this day I give you same option I gave a once enemy lay down your old lives, become what you once were again become strong iron born that are feared and respected across all kingdoms, pledge your lives to me, to my cause, for I fight for the people, I fight for the living.”   
  
After a brief moment a soldier shouted “long live the king”, to which the soldiers erupted into a cheer. Yara looked around with a smile on her face this man with one speech had became a leader and hero to most of the men who minutes ago were his clear cut enemies, this Aegon Targaryen was indeed a special man.   
  
After a hour of talking with his new found Greyjoy army he was meeting inside House Manderly with Wendel and Wyman Manderly as well Yara Greyjoy and his usual council. Aegon spoke “I will head to Essos from here with the help of some Greyjoy ships lead by Yara and Davos, I will send most of my freefolk army back to Winterfell with the lords of north, would anyone like to voice an opinion before thus meeting meets its end?”   
  
“My king, why will the lords of the north need to meet at Winterfell now the rebellion is over.?” Aegon smiled at Lord Manderly’s question he was expecting it, “that question has an easy answer now that the rebellion is over all the northern lords will need to pledge their loyalty and bend the knee to their king in person.” Lord Manderly looked a bit confused, but nodded his head and took a step cbacj as to say he was finished.   
  
Yara spoke next, “my king I know your justice is correct, but I would like to request my uncle Euron he sent back to the iron islands to face justice their I know personally he violated several of the women of the iron islands I know they will get great joy seeing his body hanged for the gallows.” Aegon seemed to see the anger in her voice when speaking of her uncle who it was told put up quite the fight to Wun-Wun showed up a knocked him unconscious into the side of a building. After a moment Aegon replied “that is a reasonable request I will allow it to be done.”   
  
Aegon looked around as to see if any other questions would arise, none did so he said “I look forward to seeing you all in Winterfell in the not to distant future”. With this everyone field out of the room. Aegons mind and heart drifted off as he thought of coming closer to his family that had made quite the noise in Essos. He smiled as he walked out of the room thinking if the return of the dragons to Westeros.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry update took so long, please leave comments, reviews, anything you would like to see happen in the future as the gang reaches Essos and turns towards kings landing in the future. Remember bad grammar sorry, not proofread enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read sorry for the mistakes hope you enjoy. This is my first fanfic, feel free to use the idea I really like the idea of a Jon snow/mjolnir. I will add more characters as the story develops.


End file.
